Alles voor jou
by neeyooniee
Summary: Aku akan mencintaimu Apapun yang terjadi akan tetap seperti itu… CHANBAEK / YAOI /NC21 / MATURE


— All Baekhyun POV —

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri sekarang, ketika aku tak bisa bukan tapi tak akan pernah bisa untuk membenci orang yang selalu menyakitiku. Meninggalkan luka ditubuhku, dihatiku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membenci orang yang aku cintai saat ini, seseorang yang memenuhi hatiku dengan cintanya, cintanya... Kecuali saat setan menguasai dirinya, pikirannya, hatinya.. Saat setan merebut sosok hangat dirinya dari sisiku, seperti saat ini..

"JANGAN!!! ARRGGHH." aku menjerit. Aku tak peduli dengan para tetangga Chanyeol mendengar jeritanku yang memekakan telinga, aku tak peduli karena ini benar-benar sakit. Tapi, apa kalian tahu, sosok diatasku justru tersenyum, membelai wajahku yang basah oleh keringat dan air mata.

"menjeritlah sayang..." aku menggeleng pelan, air mataku kembali menetes.

"A-aniyo.." aku tak yakin Chanyeol bisa mendengar suaraku. "ss—sakit..."

"bersuaralah sayang.. Kau tahu 'kan suaramu seksi.." aku hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahku saat tangan Chanyeol menjalar kesisi tubuhku, membelainya, mencakarnya, menancapkan kuku-kukunya kedalam tubuhku.

"CHANYEOL!!! JANGAN!!!" Aku menjerit. Aku menjerit saat kurasakan sesuatu menembus kulit dan daging bagian belakang tubuhku. Aku menjerit, aku menangis. "hentikan..." aku tak tahu sudah seperti apa dan bagaimana tubuhku saat ini. Aku tak berbalut selehai benangpun dengan kaki dan tanganku yang diikat dengan kain scraf dan juga belt berduri milik Chanyeol. Aku yakin kain sprai milik Chanyeol juga sudah bercampur dengan darah milikku. Setelah gunting kuku yang ia gunakan untuk membunuhku perlahan kini entah apalagi yang ia gunakan.

"M..mi..mianhae.." air mataku kembali menetes.

"Cih.. Lebih keras sayang..."

"Mianhae..Chanyeol.." aku tak yakin apakah suaraku lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Aku lelah..

"kau bilang maaf?" aku mengangguk.

"Rasa sakit ini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dihatiku!!" dia menamparku, aku menjerit.

"Chanyeol.. Nggh—" aku terdiam saat kurasakan Chanyeol membekap bibirku dengan bibirnya dengan rakus. Ia mengigit bibir bawahku, memaksa untuk masuk dan menginfasi bagian dalam bibirku. Aku kembali menangis. Tubuhku menggelinjang dibawah Chanyeol, aku ingin menjerit tapi aku tak bisa. Bibir Chanyeol mendekapku dalam, seakan ia tak akan pernah lagi merasakan bibirku hari esok. Bunuh aku .. Bunuh aku. Siapapun bunuh aku saat ini. Hingga kurasakan asupan oksigenku terkuras aku hanya mengerang, mencoba membuat Chanyeol mengerti, tapi gagal. Percuma. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku, aku lebih memilih mati saat ini.

 **Mati..**

 **Mati..**

 **Mati..**

Tapi aku salah, rasa panas dan perih menjalar dipipiku. Aku tahu ini apa, Chanyeol menamparku, mencaci maki diriku, mengutukku, mengumpat atau memukulku. Apapun ia lakukan agar kemarahannya tersalur padaku. Ini hukuman untukku.

"Bangun ! Aku belum menyuruhmu untuk istirahat, Pelacur!"

Sayup-sayup kubuka mataku, redup tapi kucoba mengulas senyum berharap membuat Chanyeol sedikit luluh meskipun aku tahu itu percuma. Amarahnya masih tetap tergambar jelas lewat tatapan matanya. Aku takut. Aku bisa mati malam ini jika saja Chanyeol sudah seperti ini.

"kumohon.. Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak semudah itu!!"

Tapi aku salah, saat kubuka bibirku, Chanyeol melepas tautan bibir kami, ia tersenyum tipis sebelum ia kembali menamparku.

"kau tegang sayang~"

"alatmu..nghh.. Chanyeol.. Ah!" aku mendesah keras saat getaran hebat dari vibrator itu membuatku keluar untuk pertama kali, aku tidak peduli tapi alat ini benar-benar setan. Ukurannya memang tak sebesar milik Chanyeol tapi getarannya cukup untuk membuatku tegang, membuat dadaku sesak. Aku panas.

"berteriaklah sayang.. Kau tahu kau punya suara yang seksi."

Aku mendesah terus mendesah dengan semakin kencangnya getaran vibrator Chanyeol didalam tubuhku, aku menggeliat diatas ranjang ini, sementara Chanyeol meninggalkanku, ia seperti tengah mencari sesuatu dilaci nakasnya, aku tak tahu pasti karena air mata dan sensasi ini terlalu membutakanku. Aku hanya bisa mendesah, menjerit, memanggil nama Chanyeol, atau merengek dengan kata maaf tapi Chanyeol seakan menulikan semua ini. Aku terabaikan.

"sayang.. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"ngh.. Chanyeol..hh.. Vibrator..Ah!! Channhhh!! Oh God!" Aku keluar lagi.

Aku keluar untuk kedua kalinya, Chanyeol kemudian kembali kebawah tubuhku, ia buka kedua kakiku dan aku bernafas lega saat alat setan itu berhenti bergetar. Chanyeol kini menatap milikku, mensejajarkannya dengan wajahnya, kemudian ia kecup bagian ujung milikku, ia jilat cairan precum milikku yang tadi keluar, Aku kembali mendesah, aku kambali tegang. Tapi setidaknya ini cukup untuk membuatku lupa berhenti merasakan sakit dan perit ditubuhku, untuk sementara sebelum setan merasuki Chanyeol lagi..

Tapi ketenanganku tak berlangsung lama, karena setelah itu Chanyeol mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, mengecup dahi dan bibirku lembut dan menunjukan sesuatu ditangannya; pecahan beling. Nafasku tercekat, aku membelalakan mataku sebelum tatapanku buram karena air mataku yang kembali menetes. Aku takut.

"ma..maaf.. Chan.. Hentikaannn!!!" Jeritanku kembali menggema saat pecahan beling itu menyayat lenganku, meningalkan bekas goresan dan darah dilukanya dan semakin bertambah perih saat Chanyeol menjilat, menyesapnya, membuat lukaku bercampur dengan salivanya, membuat rasa perih semakin menjalar seakan sengatan listrik yang menghentakanku.

"ini semua hukuman untukmu atas rasa sakit yang kau buat dihatiku."

"ma..af.." aku tak yakin Chanyeol mendengarnya.

"kalau saja kau tak memamerkan tubuhmu untuk publik aku tak akan membuatmu merasakan sakit seperti ini."

 _aku kembali berucap maaf_

"kau tahu tubuhmu seksi sayang" aku mengeleng pelan, Chanyeol menekan rahangku dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya membuat rasa ngilu bekas siksaan Chanyeol kembali terasa.

"kau tidak bisu kan?! Jawab aku, jalang!! Kau tahu aku suka suaramu!! Bersuaralah... Kau punya suara yang indah.."

"sakit..." Chanyeol menamparku, menyayatkan kembali pecahan beling itu ketubuhku, aku menjerit, aku tak tahu sudah berapa banyak air mata yang menetes dan sekeras apa aku menjerit, aku tak tahu kata apa lagi yang bisa aku gunakan untuk membuat Chanyeol berhenti melakukan penyiksaan ini. Aku tak tahu kata apa yang bisa ku gunakan untuk mengambarkan rasa sakit ini. Aku lelah, aku takut.

Sekuat dan sekeras apapun suaraku, seberapa memekakan telinga Chanyeol, Chanyeol justru akan senang, ini adalah orchestra indah baginya, ia suka ini. Kekasihku Psychopath. Tak akan ada yang akan mengira Chanyeol adalah seorang yang gila, tega, karena ia memang hangat sebelum setan itu merebutnya, ia tak akan sekasar ini jika saja ia tidak marah dan aku tidak menyulut kemarahannya. Alasannya kali ini adalah photoseason-ku dimajalah kemarin, ia tidak suka dengan photo itu. Aku hanya mencoba profesional tapi aku salah ia menganggapku pelacur. Dia bilang membuat orang lain melihat tubuhku adalah suatu pengkhianatan baginya.

Kata maaf pun tak bisa meredam emosinya, aku lelah, tapi rasa sakit ini kembali membawaku bukan tapi memaksaku untuk kembali sadar, untuk kembali menatap Chanyeol, melihat senyum iblis dibibirnya, aku menangis. Aku menangisi kelemahanku, aku lemah, aku bodoh kenapa sedikitpun aku tak bisa membenci sosok yang kini menindihku, mengecup pipi dan bibirku dengan rakus, membuatku jijik dan takut.

Bibirnya sesekali menggigit bibir bawahku, membuatku harus merasakan sakit dan rasa anyir yang membuatku harus mengecapnya mau tidak mau. Aku meringis dalam balutan bibir Chanyeol, air mataku tetap mengalir, aku takut. Aku takut.

Setelah puas dengan bibirku, setelah membuat bibirku sobek dan berdarah, bibir Chanyeol beralih menuju leherku, tak berbeda jauh dengan bibirku, leherku pun bernasib sama. Chanyeol menarikan lidahnya dileherku, membuatku harus mendongak dan semakin membuat Chanyeol leluasa menjamah tubuhku.

"ah.. Channh..nggh..ssshh..." aku kembali mengerang atau lebih tepatnya menahan sakit saat gigi Chanyeol mengigigit leherku, menyesapnya, mengigitnya lagi berulang seperti itu berkali-kali hingga akhirnya aku merasakan perih didaerah sekitar leherku.

Aku tahu kali ini akan menyisakan bekas, bekas ini pasti akan bertahan berhari-hari. Aku yakin Chanyeol pasti meninggalkan luka baru, aku tak tahu kenapa Chanyeol bisa setega ini padaku. Aku kekasihnya namun kenapa dia setega ini padaku.

"hiks..ja..ngan.. Hen..tikan...CHAAAANN!!!!" Aku kembali menjerit saat sesuatu mengoyak bagian bawah tubuhku, sementara Chanyeol masih menindihku membuatku semakin tersiksa. Nafasku tercekat, aku semakin mengerang, rasa ngilu dan perih semakin terasa saat tubuh Chanyeol bergesekan dengan luka ditubuhku.

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan Aku!!! Aku Mohon, Chanyeol.. Ahh!!" Chanyeol semakin menghentakkan miliknya kedalam tubuhku, tak peduli dengan rengekanku, ia justru tersenyum. Chanyeol belai rambut yang menutupi wajahku, aku menggeleng aku jijik. Aku tak peduli, konsentrasiku benar-benar buyar saat Chanyeol semakin cepat memompa miliknya didalam tubuhku, aku mendesah, aku mulai menikmati ini.

"Channhhh.. Oh..faster..cep..ath.."

"dasar pelacur!"

 _aku pelacur, iya aku pelacur untuk kekasihku sendiri_

"Ah! Ja..ngan-Nghhh-permainkan akuuh.." Chanyeol semakin mempercepat temponya, dan semakin sakit pula bekas-bekas ini karena gesekan tubuhku dan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau cantik sayang~"

"nggh..Ah.." aku tak peduli Chanyeol akan menghukumku karena tak menjawab kata-katanya tapi ini akan menjadi sulit sementara Chanyeol berkali-kali menghantam tubuhku, aku perlahan menikmati ini.

"kau punya suara yang indah.. Mendengar suaramu bisa membuatku tegang. Suaramu saat bernyanyi selalu membuatku tenang.. Kau tahu.. Memilikimu adalah anugrah bagiku.."

"mmhh.." kau tak akan menyiksaku jika kau mencintaiku, aku ingin menyuarakan itu tapi aku tak punya keberanian sebesar itu.

"karena itu.. Apapun yang ada padamu hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya, mendengarnya, You're mine and always be mine..."

Hentakan terakhir Chanyeol, saat itulah Chanyeol menyemburkan benihnya dalam tubuhku disusul beberapa hentakan lagi, aku yakin cairan hangat itu meluber keluar aku bisa merasakannya. Setelah itu Chanyeol melepas ikatan tangan dan juga kakiku.

Aku tersenyum, ku belai sisi wajahnya dengan tanganku yang terbebas, air mataku masih mengalir. Kuraih wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku.

"aku mencintaimu" setelah itu kurasakan sakit disekujur tubuhku kian terasa, Chanyeol mendekapku sangat erat, berujar maaf berkali-kali. Jujur.. Aku bosan setiap mendengar kata maaf, entah berapa ribu kali Chanyeol berkata maaf, tapi selalu mengulanginya lagi. Aku hanya diam, hangat tubuh Chanyeol membuatku sedikit nyaman, aku menikmati kehangatan ini. Kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhku, aku tak bisa memastikan ia membawa tubuhku kemana, karena aku cukup lelah, aku terlalu lelah. Hingga akhirnya aku merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitku, hingga aku merasakan rasa hangat yang seharusnya membuatku nyaman justru menusuk bekas luka yang baru saja Chanyeol buat. Apakah ini akan berakhir dengan wetsex? Kumohon cukup.

Chanyeol memasukan tubuhku dalam bathup yang berisi air hangat, dia tersenyum padaku, mengusap wajah dan juga rambutku. Sepertinya aku salah sangka Chanyeol kembali menjadi malaikatku.

Dia masuk dalam bathup, menarik tubuhku dalam pelukannya, ia mengusap luka ditubuhku dengan handuk basah, sesekali aku mendesis tapi aku menikmati perlakuan hangat ini.

"kau mau berjanji tak akan menunjukan tubuhmu pada orang lain lagi?"

aku menganguk dalam sandaran dada bidangnya

"kau janji tak akan menghianati aku lagi?"

"ssshh—nggh" aku mendesis saat handuk hangat itu mengusap luka dilengan kiriku. "aku...milikmu..." ini terlalu lirih menurutku.

"ini akan infeksi jika tidak segera diobati." ucapnya. Aku menggerutu dalam hati. Sudah lama aku mati jika saja aku bukan orang yang kuat. Aku hanya diam, tak menjawab.

"kau cantik." iya mengusap bekas luka didadaku. Aku kembali mendesis. Aku terlalu lelah.

"kau punya suara malaikat." dia mengecup pucuk kepalaku.

"tapi kau juga setan.." aku mengerang saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja menekan luka yang ia bersihkan.

"aku mencintaimu.. Teramat mencintaimu Baek.."

Suara terakhir Chanyeol yang aku dengar saat sebelum aku jatuh pingsan didalam sandaran dada bidangnya.

Oh.. Jadi bisakah aku membenci setan yang kini mendekapku hangat saat ini. Bisakah aku lepas dari jeruji cinta miliknya. Aku rasa tidak.. Jika perlakuannya seperti ini adalah tanda cintanya. Kenapa tidak?? Aku bodoh? Inilah caraku mencintai seseorang.. Inilah caraku mencintai setan ini. Ya.. Inilah aku dengan segala kebodohanku. Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol...

•

•

•

•

•

•

So, how?

Review juseyo~

Next tidak? kalo dikit yang minat ga di next~


End file.
